Bechloe drunk Smut
by Margarita19291
Summary: The Bella's go out after worlds competition and celebrate. Alcohol gives Beca & Chloe a little bit of liquid courage.


**Thank you guys for the support! Sorry it's been awhile. I'm working on all the requests I've gotten now! Here is some smut as a thank you and a returning gift ;) Review please!**

The Bella's had successfully won the Worlds competition. They weren't necessarily _surprised_ that they won, but at the same time they were. The girls knew how good they were, but to win Worlds? It was a _huge_ deal. So it wasn't a huge surprise that they went out that same night to celebrate. They were in Copenhagen after all.

After finalizing the competition, they all went back to their hotels to get properly dressed for a night out. Once all the girls were ready, they were ready to hit the nearby club Hive. What they weren't expecting, was Chloe to come down the halls looking like _**that**_. Chloe was wearing a low-cut black dress with knee length black boots to match. There is no way I'm going to last, thought Beca.

Chloe had secretly been in love with the younger girl since the first time she saw her at the activity fair. She's always been touchier towards Beca. Her hands linger more at her hips, her eyes glance more over her, and she always makes sure she's touching Beca when nearby her. It's like an addiction. Something she craves. Something she _needs._ The problem is that she isn't so sure the brunette feels the same way for her. Sure, Beca doesn't push her touches off and she didn't even run when the redhead confessed what she regrets in college. Those were good signs, but not enough. Soon enough, the girls would be moving away from each other. Chloe was about to lose Beca without her even knowing how she felt. Tonight would be the night she told her.

"Yeah Bella's! Let's go out with a bang! Well not quite literally because I'm tied down now ladies. The damage I would do to these men though…" Fat Amy screams while exiting the house. The other girls laugh at the crazy Australian friend they see. They were sure going to miss this.

Luckily, the club was only a few streets away. While walking next to each other in the group, Chloe lingers her hand close to Beca's. Smiling, Beca grasps her hand, stroking her thumb over the other girl's hand.

The Bella's were now _very_ drunk, dancing the night away. Seeing Beca starting to approach her with now her fifth drink, she instantly started smiling. Chloe was also pretty drunk, but not as much. Yet. Maybe tonight wasn't a good night to confess her feelings for the brunette. They were pretty drunk, maybe she won't remember? Knowing she is just making more excuses and not wanting to waste any more years, Chloe decided so just go ahead and follow the plan.

"Beca, could we go somewhere?" Chloe yelled over the music to the girl who was now by her side.

"Don't you want to take me to dinner first?" Beca slurred with a drunk smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Chloe grabbed the younger girls hand and dragged her to the entrance of the building.

"Okay, so I know this is totally not the place to do this, but I _have_ to get it out before I change my mind. Okay so I wante-"Chloe tried to express before getting cut off by Beca waving her hands around.

"Dude, are you going to say you're in love with me? Because I wanted to beat you to it. I was just waiting for the right amount of liquid courage. I think I'm good." Beca said while grabbing the redhead's hands. Stunned, Chloe just stood there staring into the deep blue eyes in front of her. _She was in love with me too?_ She thought.

"A speechless Chloe? I don't see that often. I guess I'm that good. Want to go back to the apartment before everyone else heads back?" Beca suggested. Nodding her head, Chloe grabbed her hand and began the walk back.

Before entering, Beca grabbed Chloe's waist and leant in to give her the most delicate kiss ever existing. It's funny how things work out. The older girl never expected the conversation to go this way. This way as in Beca dragging her into the apartment, never releasing her grip and pushing her against the closest wall. Chloe was surprised to be the one underneath, and felt the need to take dominance again. The redhead ran her hands under the brunette's shirt, running them up and down her sides, stopping at her ribs.

"Is this okay?" Chloe whispered close to her ear. The room filled with more sexual tension, if even possible. The whimper released from Beca at the feeling of the closeness of the whisper was an answer to her question.

"God Becs, I won't be able to stop myself if you keep those noises up…" Chloe said barely above a whisper.

"Then maybe you shouldn't…" Beca replied back in a husky tone. One that she hasn't heard before.

Gasping at the response, the redhead led them onto the bed. Beca sat up to take her shirt and bra off and then continued to lay back down. The older girl proceeded to do the same, then took her position straddling the brunette's thighs.

"Jesus..." Chloe muttered while staring up and down the girl beneath her chest, running her hands up and down her stomach as well. Leaning down, she then proceeded to take a nipple into her mouth, running her tongue over the hardened nub. The response she got back was a quiet, high pitch moan from the girl. She then took the other nipple into her mouth, giving it the attention the other got. After spending her time pleasing the girl, she moved one leg in the middle of Beca, letting her experience a little bit of friction.

"Chlo, oh my go-"Beca began, only to release a moan halfway through. Chloe began to run her tongue down the length of the girl's body, swirling her tongue around the naval. Smirking at her reaction, the older girl decided to speed things up a bit. She took the jeans off her new girlfriend and returned to her earlier position. She then ran her fingers over the length of her panties, feeling the wetness underneath her fingers.

"You're so wet Becs" Chloe whispered into her ear before leaning in to kiss her.

"Chloe, please, just" Beca whimpered out, trying to express her needs. Deciding she teased her enough, she slipped her fingers underneath the panties and used her thumb to rub circles over the girl's clit while using her index and middle finger to slip inside her. Beca instantly released a loud, raspy moan filled with pure pleasure.

This is exactly where she was supposed to be. Chloe had her right where she wanted her, quite literally. All of the years of waiting led up to this moment, making it all the more special for both of them.

"Mmmm baby, cum for me." Chloe whispered into her ear and she leant down and began sucking at her pulse point. Beca wasn't _too_ sure what exactly had her release that quick. Whether it was from the new nickname, the words released, or the fact that it's _Chloe_.

As Beca was orgasming, Chloe moved her fingers slowly to let her ride out the intense orgasm.

Chloe moved into the spot between Beca and the wall, and curled up next to her.

"That was definitely worth the wait…" Chloe whispered, unsure of whether it was for her or her _**new girlfriend.**_


End file.
